


Tuesday Morning

by dramedies (ivymantle)



Category: After School (Band), K-pop, Pop Music RPF, Secret (Band), T-Ara
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivymantle/pseuds/dramedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three lapslock prompt generator drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's only finger-lengths that i see

there is a window that jiyeon likes to sit at. the pane of glass is cold enough, if she sets the air conditioner very low, that if she closes her eyes she can pretend the sweltering july heat is as far away as everything else that matters.

the view isn't anything spectacular, but when she _doesn't_ close her eyes, she can see a series of streets that wind their way through the city; streets that wind their way to somewhere where a tall, short-haired girl might be found.

if it didn't hurt so much, it'd be poignant, how a few city miles could feel like such a vast and impossible distance.


	2. please, please, please, oh baby

"you've gotta sleep in your own bed sometime, you know." hana starts, vaguely aware, somewhere in the back of her head, of how she sounds more like a mom than an almost-girlfriend. jieun just gives her a look, so she clarifies: " _you've_ gotta sleep in your own bed. in your own house, maybe? make sure you haven't been robbed blind?"

jieun just laughs, less tinkling than usual and laced with an almost sleepy hoarseness. "you have a better mattress."

hana archs a brow. "what? i do not."

"you do! that's why _we_ never sleep in my bed."

"that's not true, you just always want to come over here," hana argues, shaking her head.

jieun shrugs, an odd and wormy gesture while laying down. "if you want me to leave, you just have to say so."

"i don't want you to leave," hana starts, "you just... _talk too much_." she smiles sheepishly when jieun narrows her eyes ever so slightly. "and also, i am genuinely worried about you being robbed blind. honestly jieun, how long has it been since you've gone home?"

"three days - and i do not talk too much! it's pillow talk!" jieun shoots back indignantly, turning to look at hana fully, and thus rolling into her.

"pillow talk," hana repeats.

"pillow talk! to keep us entertained."

she huffs. "that's great, but entertainment isn't exactly what i'm after when i'm trying to go to _sleep_."

jieun purses her lips. "well _fine_ ," she huffs right back, rolling over and away from hana.

it's silent between them, long enough for it to hang heavy. finally, hana sighs. "alright, what to you want to talk about?"

jieun is facing her almost instantly. "we should get a dog!"

hana just groans, grabs her pillow, and shoves it at jieun's face.


	3. with scarves of red tied 'round their throats

packing is harder than she'd thought. she doesn't know what to keep and what to leave behind, or what's even really _hers_ anymore. there are few belongings that really give her a sense of actual belonging.

she finds a scarf, long and red and gauzy, at the bottom of a drawer. she doesn't remember where it came from, and begins to coil it around her wrist as she contemplates what to do with it.

there is a noise, and bekah turns away from the empty drawer. she finds yiyoung propped against the door frame, watching her. bekah meets her gaze, makes her way across the room, and stands before yiyoung; she waits.

yiyoung says nothing, though her jaw visibly tightens as though she's trying to keep something terrible from spilling out her mouth. bekah knows that move, few times as she's seen it. all the bloodied blisters from her bass and bruised legs from dance routines, and _this_ is what she has to lock down. the thought knots bekah's stomach tighter than the scarf around her wrist.

"you're gonna be ok," bekah finally says, shaking the scarf from her wrist. she gathers the fabric, and starts to loop it around yiyoung's neck, unsure of whose tears she's really trying to cut off.


End file.
